Ricileon Orochimaru
Ricileon Sasori Orochimaru, (Born June 8th, 1168) is the main protagonist of R.O.S. Appearence Ricileon has black hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and thin eyebrows﻿. At the beginning of the series as a child he appearence is strange compared to others. She wears a red headband on her forehead and on her waist. She is seen wearing a black robe with the red headband in the middle. He shoes were purple boots. If a robe isn't seen, she is usually seen with a black or red tank top. Her pants are usually red. Her hair was spiky and short at first, but got longer. For a while a kanji that means stabilization is seen on her left hand. After abandoning Cameo Fairlane and moving to Hardina, she abandons most of her look. She still wears the headband around her forehead, but that's pretty much all she keeps. Instead of a robe she is seen with a red shirt and black pants with white boots. She is seen for a short time with hand guards and a sword. Ricileon's hair changes as well. It was once shory and spiky, but now it's long and smooth. When Kazen asked how long it was she said about 23 inches. As an adult she lets her hair grow to 34 inches and then cuts it to shoulder length. She also abandons the headband. When cut to shoulder length it gets raggedy. Ricileon does wear her robe again during the Hardina Arc. Around the Zemotar Arc, she is seen with a light blue sports bra for a bit. Although she only does this when she trains. Family Ricileon's family is unique compared to others.﻿ Her father, Kuma, was a demon inside a human's body and her mother was 1/2 demon and 1/2 human. This makes Ricileon 3/4 demon and 1/4 human. She has two sisters, Yuma and Sawatar. Sawatar is six years older and Yuma is two years younger. She was once part of the royal Beaut family during the Royal Arc. This made her have foster parents. Ricileon called them her step-parents instead. When Ricileon was married to Karuso she was a daughter-in-law to Karuso's parents, Derain Darkan and his unnamed mother. Although she is technically Ricileon Darkan, Riley made her keep Orochimaru. This was because Ricileon Darkan sounded strange to her. Ricileon also has a child named Xonea Darkan. He gets married to Raiden, his team mate, and has a daughter Ena. This makes Raiden her daughter-in-law and Ena her granddaughter. When married to Macau she has a daughter named Dashe Zemon. (Although her last name is Orochimaru, she uses Zemon as an alias. The reason why Macau's surname is Orochimaru may be due to a mis telling by Mon Chi in the Macau Zemon Arc). Dashe married Lao Chi and had a son named Leyo, making Lao Chi a son-in-law and Leyo her grandson. Background As a young child Ricileon had special powers even before Sumbato was sealed in her. Kuma stated her birth power number was 5,000, the highest birth number out of any character. She was hated by every one, sometimes even by her parents. Hatred mostly came from the Royal family, because of the destruction and violence she caused. After four years Herem decided to kill Ricileon, but failed due to Ricileon killing him first. He originally planned to kill her parents as a diversion and kill her shortly afterwards. During the Kazen Arc she is shown to have a light side after dispair and misery. After Kazen shows sympathy for her, she becomes happy and playful. She is able to control Sumbato well even as a child. When Kazen 'dies' she gets angry and doesn't go into RCSS1. Though in the Sekai Saikyo No tournament, she goes into RCSS2 after seing Kazen battered and bruised. She shows the most hatred in the universe for Zanea and Kerona, but has a liking for Sian. She was provoked to kill them but didn't have a good enough reason. She usually kills people out of boredom and breaks her code a few times in the series. She is shown to love Davit and later Karuso in the Hardinian arc. For reasons unknown Ricileon's eyes changed from blue to black in the Kao-Kan Arc. She is seen to have no sympathy for the Dark Kazen in The Dark Kazen Arc. She even killed him, but she stabbed the wrong side of his chest, causing him to live. Her personality changed in the Zemotar and Ghost Warrior Arcs. When she is corrupted Ricileon is seen to be cold and ruthless, not caring about anyone or anything, (except for Lao Chi when he was corrupted too). Personality Her personality is cold at first but then her cold shell thaws into a warm soul. She was cruel and emotionless until Kazen went into her life and turned it around for the better. When corrupted she is seen to regain her coldness and cruelness. Childhood/Kazen Arc Riley discribed her personality as cruel and cold at first. After consideration she thought Ricileon could be warmed by Kazen's cheerful manner. Ironically Kazen was made so she wouldn't be lonely. Then she made Ricileon serious but cheerful and playful. Hardina Arc Ricileon is the most emotional in this Arc than any other. Ricileon is seen crying for the second time (the fist time being when Kazen 'died') for Davit's death. She is shown to be affectionate toward her child, Xonea. When Lao Chi died she got so angry she went into RCSS2 and killed Kao-Kan. Sawatar Arc During the Sawatar arc, when she is training with Lao and Xonea, she is seen to be very serious. She seems to have a great respect for Lao Chi in this Arc imparticular. Seconds before she died she wrote her initials'' R.S.O. ''on his forehead. Zemotar Arc During this Arc she is seen to be cold and cruel toward anyone except Lao and Zemotar. She got angry after Zemotar burned everyone she loved, except Macau and Sealary, who she showed little respect for any way. Ricileon is seen attempting self-sacrifice for a second time as well, (despite living). ﻿ Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Orochimaru Clan Members Category:Female Orochimarus